imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Dawn
The Elite Dawn was a group led by Darth Ceiv that was both an ally and enemy to the Imperatrix Centurii while Empress Riviembis was in charge. They were Imperial loyalists that would hunt anyone that opposed the Empire. Traitors The Elite Dawn made their first appearance with the Centurii at the inauguration of Riviembis' first council during the Return Era. Darth Ceiv, along with at least 4 other Elite Dawn members, would attend at the invitation of Destney. They watched as Tre'lod'invar and Grand Admiral Soundblaster (along with Jaxiz, who did not attend the ceremony) received their positions as councilors, as well as Sul'jin and Destney receiving positions as advisors to the Tech and Military branches respectively. Crashing The Party The Elite Dawn and the Centurii would then go to Riviembis' office on board the Centurion, where they would say they were going to discuss an alliance. However, upon reaching the lower deck, Destney explained how she wished to lead the Centurii, and then ordered the Elite Dawn to execute the Imperatrix Centurii. Tre'lod'invar fled the ship, and the Elite Dawn members began fighting Sul'jin and the Grand Admiral, meanwhile Destney and Riviembis fought, their fight sending them all across the ship. The Elite Dawn made quick work of Sul'jin and Soundblaster, then heading to the bridge to watch Destney and Riviembis fight. They then attempted to interfere, but Riviembis was the possessed by the spirit of Ofaxsacspl, who caused the Elite Dawn and Destney to flee to Belsavis. Going Back On Their Word The Elite Dawn would then turn on Destney, imprisoning her as bait for the Imperatrix Centurii so they could attack whoever came to save her. The only problem was that no one came to save her. Instead, Destney broke out on her own and went back to the Centurii, rejoining their ranks. Allies Destney would cut ties with both groups to form a group called the Korriban Assassin's with Riviembis' second apprentice, Karuviswo, the template for the Soundblaster clones. This would cause the Imperatrix Centurii and the Elite Dawn to form an alliance, thanks in part to the work of Arfinyn. Korriban The Centurii and Elite Dawn would meet many times on Korriban, first when they needed to discuss what to do with the Korriban Assassin's. Tre'lod'invar, Arfinyn, and another Centurii member would meet with a large group of Elite Dawn members, and they would be confronted by Destney, Karuviswo, and a new acolyte. Things would nearly escalate into a fight, but would be stopped before that could happen. Betrayal Again Ceiv would bring Riviembis to the headquarters of the Elite Dawn on Dromund Kaas for a meeting, but they would then begin to call her a traitor to the Empire, and Ceiv would say she had played her part, and was now useless. She would be attacked by the entire Elite Dawn, fighting them off, but losing her legs in the process. She would be saved by Seraphhina and Obiradd, who fought the Elite Dawn off enough for Riviembis to escape. Category:Groups